vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Olympische Sommerspiele 1936
Die Olympischen Sommerspiele 1936 (offiziell Spiele der XI. Olympiade genannt) wurden vom 1. bis 16. August 1936 in Berlin ausgetragen. Die meisten Wettkämpfe fanden auf dem Olympiagelände Berlin statt, mit dem Olympiastadion als zentraler Arena. Mit 49 teilnehmenden Nationen und 3961 Athleten stellten die Spiele von Berlin einen neuen Teilnehmerrekord auf. Der herausragende Sportler der Spiele war der US-amerikanische Leichtathlet Jesse Owens, der vier Goldmedaillen gewann. Der Kunstturner Konrad Frey war mit drei Goldmedaillen, einer Silbermedaille und zwei Bronzemedaillen der erfolgreichste deutsche Athlet. Neben der sportlichen Bedeutung zeichneten sich die Spiele 1936 besonders dadurch aus, dass die regierenden Nationalsozialisten sie erfolgreich als Propagandaforum missbrauchten, um das NS-Regime im Ausland positiv darzustellen. Wahl des Austragungsortes Bereits die VI. Olympischen Sommerspiele 1916 waren vom Internationalen Olympischen Komitee (IOC) nach Berlin vergeben worden. Mitten in die Vorbereitungen fiel der Ausbruch des Ersten Weltkrieges, der schließlich zur Absage der Spiele führte. Nach Kriegsende schloss das IOC Deutschland als offiziellen Kriegsverursacher aus der olympischen Gemeinschaft aus. Der Bann dauerte bis 1925. Seit der Wiederaufnahme in das IOC beschäftigte sich die Führung des „Deutschen Olympischen Ausschusses“ mit dem Gedanken, die Spiele erneut nach Berlin zu holen. Theodor Lewald, Präsident des Ausschusses, schrieb am 25. Februar 1929 einen Brief an Oberbürgermeister Gustav Böß, in dem er eine erneute Bewerbung Berlins vorschlug. Beim Ende Mai 1930 in Berlin stattfindenden IX. Olympischen Kongress stellte die Reichshauptstadt ihre Kandidatur vor. Reichsinnenminister Joseph Wirth legte den Plan in seiner Eröffnungsrede im Audimax der Friedrich-Wilhelms-Universität dar, ohne allerdings konkret auf einen Austragungsort oder das Jahr der Spiele einzugehen. Die Bewerbung für 1936 wurde erst am Abend bei einem Bankett im Roten Rathaus ausgesprochen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sich außer Berlin auch Alexandria, Barcelona, Budapest, Buenos Aires, Dublin, Frankfurt am Main, Helsinki, Köln, Lausanne, Nürnberg, Rio de Janeiro und Rom beworben. Ein Jahr später, zur 30. Session des IOC in Barcelona, waren aber nur noch vier Kandidaten übrig geblieben. Als dann auch noch Budapest und Rom ihre Kandidaturen zurückzogen, kam es zu einer Stichwahl zwischen Barcelona und Berlin. Eine erste Abstimmung ergab eine Mehrheit für Berlin. Da aufgrund der Unruhen in Spanien bei diesem Treffen jedoch nur 20 der damals 67 IOC-Mitglieder anwesend waren, schlug IOC-Präsident Henri de Baillet-Latour mit Zustimmung der beiden deutschen Delegierten vor, den abwesenden Mitgliedern die Möglichkeit einer telegrafischen Abstimmung oder einer Briefwahl einzuräumen. Die endgültige Auszählung der Stimmen fand am 13. Mai 1931 im Sitz des IOC in Lausanne in Anwesenheit von Bürgermeister Jean-Paul Perret und IOC-Vizepräsident Godefroy de Blonay statt. Schließlich hatten sich 43 IOC-Mitglieder für Berlin und 16 für Barcelona entschieden sowie acht der Stimme enthalten. Aufruf zum Boykott Als das offizielle Ergebnis der Abstimmung über die Vergabe der XI. Olympischen Sommerspiele 1936 nach Berlin bekannt gegeben wurde, schien die Durchführung der Spiele nach den Grundsätzen der „Olympischen Idee“ für das Deutschland der Weimarer Republik noch möglich zu sein. Nach der Machtergreifung Hitlers am 30. Januar 1933 rief aber insbesondere in den USA die Diskriminierung der Juden eine Welle der Empörung und Verachtung hervor und führte zu Überlegungen, die Spiele zu boykottieren. Eine breite Öffentlichkeit, aus der die Fair-Play-Bewegung hervorging, hatte erhebliche Zweifel an der Einhaltung und Achtung der „olympischen Charta“ durch Deutschland und forderte Chancengleichheit für alle Teilnehmer, unabhängig von Konfession und Rasse. IOC-Präsident Henri de Baillet-Latour sah sich deshalb auf der 32. Tagung des IOC 1933 in Wien dazu bewegt, eine mögliche Verlegung der Spiele auf die Tagesordnung zu setzen, sollte die deutsche Reichsregierung nicht bereit sein, eine schriftliche Garantieerklärung abzugeben, die Regeln der „Olympischen Idee“ einzuhalten. Außenpolitisch kompromissbereit, verpflichtete sich die NS-Regierung, die olympischen Regeln konsequent zu erfüllen. Sie versprachen freien Zugang für alle Rassen und Konfessionen in die Olympiamannschaften sowie Duldung eines politisch unabhängigen Organisationskomitees (OK). Dies wurde im nationalsozialistischen Deutschland in der Praxis jedoch nicht umgesetzt. Eine besondere Rolle spielten deutsche linksintellektuelle Emigranten in Frankreich, die vor allem im „Pariser Tageblatt“ gegen die Durchführung der Spiele in Deutschland protestierten. Um diese verschiedenen Aktivitäten gegen die Austragung der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1936 in Berlin zu koordinieren, gründete sich am 7. Dezember 1935 in Paris das „Comité international pour le respect de l'esprit olympique“. Es bestand aus Mitgliedern der Komitees zur Verteidigung der Olympischen Idee Großbritanniens, Frankreichs, der Niederlande, der skandinavischen Länder, der Tschechoslowakei sowie der Schweiz und hatte auch Verbindung zum US-amerikanischen Fair-Play-Komitee. Das Komitee unterstützte auch die Vorbereitungen der als Gegenolympiade geplanten Volksolympiade vom 19. bis 26. Juli 1936 in Barcelona, die wegen des einsetzenden Spanischen Bürgerkrieges abgebrochen werden musste, sowie die antifaschistische Kunstausstellung „de olympiade onder dictatuur“ in Amsterdam. Insgesamt blieb dieser Widerstand jedoch chancenlos gegenüber der nationalsozialistischen Propagandamaschinerie, der das IOC gerne Glauben schenkte. Größeres Gewicht kam da den Boykottbestrebungen in den USA zu, die bereits 1933 begannen und durch die Verabschiedung der „Nürnberger Rassegesetze“ vom 15. September 1935 nachhaltig bekräftigt wurden. Hier hatte sich eine breite Fair-Play-Bewegung gebildet, die von den großen Sportverbänden der „Amateur Athletic Union“ (AAU), der größten Gewerkschaftsorganisation „The American Federation of Labor“ (AFL), Universitäten und prominenten Sportlern getragen wurde. Ein Boykott der Olympischen Spiele durch die USA hätte einen erheblichen Imageverlust für das nationalsozialistische Regime bedeutet. Die US-amerikanische Regierung wollte ausdrücklich keinen Einfluss auf die Diskussion nehmen und stellte der AAU die Entscheidung über Teilnahme oder Boykott frei. Auf der Jahreshauptversammlung der US-amerikanischen „Amateur Athletic Union“ sollte im Dezember 1935 über die Olympiateilnahme der USA entschieden werden. Als Avery Brundage, der Vorsitzende des US-amerikanischen NOK und entschiedener Befürworter einer Teilnahme, sah, dass er die Abstimmung möglicherweise verlieren würde, verzögerte er die Entscheidung um einen Tag. Über Nacht zitierte er per Telegramm weitere stimmberechtigte Delegierte herbei. Die Befürworter setzten sich am 8. Dezember 1935 mit 58:56 Stimmen gegen die Boykott-Unterstützer um AAU-Präsident Jeremia Mahoney durch und die USA nahmen an den Olympischen Sommerspielen in Berlin teil. Die meisten anderen Nationen schlossen sich darauf dieser Haltung an. Fackellauf Idee und Route miniatur|hochkant|links|Die Schale, in der das Olympische Feuer entzündet wurde (2007) miniatur|Olympischer Fackelläufer auf dem Weg nach Berlin Zu diesen Spielen fand zum ersten Mal ein Fackellauf statt. Nach der Idee von Carl Diem wurde eine Olympische Fackel in Griechenland entzündet und durch 3400 Fackelläufer zur Eröffnungsveranstaltung nach Berlin getragen. Der Lauf führte durch sieben Länder über eine Distanz von 3075 Kilometern. Die Strecke war von Mitarbeitern des Propagandaministeriums festgelegt und vermessen worden. Der Lauf begann in Olympia (20. Juli) und führte über die Stationen Athen, Delphi, Sofia (25. Juli), Belgrad (27. Juli), Budapest (28. Juli), Wien (29. Juli) und Prag (30. Juli). Am 1. August um 11:42 Uhr erreichte die Fackel das Berliner Stadtgebiet. miniatur|„Altar“ mit Olympischem Feuer vor dem Berliner Stadtschloss; im Hintergrund der Dom Bevor das Olympische Feuer ins Olympiastadion gebracht wurde, feierte man seine Ankunft in einer „Weihestunde“ mit 20.000 Hitlerjungen und 40.000 SA-Männern im Lustgarten. Zwei „Altäre“, einer im Lustgarten und einer vor dem gegenüberliegenden Berliner Stadtschloss, wurden von Fackelläufer Siegfried Eifrig entzündet. Sie brannten während der gesamten Olympischen Spiele.[http://www.dhm.de/~jarmer/olympiaheft/olympia5.htm Carola Jüllig: Der Fackel-Staffel-Lauf Olympia-Berlin 1936]; [http://www.scc-events.com/news/news002808.html Mit 95 Jahren ist Siegfried Eifrig immer noch fit wie ein Turnschuh], SCC Running, 6. Februar 2005. Der Schlussläufer des Fackellaufes war der Leichtathlet Fritz Schilgen, er entzündete während der Eröffnungsveranstaltung die Olympische Flamme. Anschließend brachten Fackelläufer die Flamme zu den olympischen Wettkampfstätten in der Kieler Bucht (2. August) und Grünau (7. August). Die Fackel Entworfen hatten die Fackel Walter E. Lemcke und Peter Wolf, die Firma Krupp stellte die Fackelhalter kostenlos zur Verfügung. Auf dem Schaft wurde die Strecke des Laufes als stilisierte Routenkarte eingraviert. Darüber ist ein Adler mit angelegten Schwingen, welcher die olympischen Ringe in den Fängen trägt, abgebildet. Unter dem Adler steht der Schriftzug (in Großbuchstaben) „Fackel-Staffellauf/Olympia-Berlin/1936“. Auf dem Teller ist kreisrund „Als Dank dem Träger * Organisations-Komitee für die XI. Olympiade Berlin 1936“ eingraviert, auf der Unterseite des Tellers „Krupp Nirosta V2A Stahl“ und „Stiftung der Fried. Krupp A. G., Essen“. Die Fackel ist 27 Zentimeter groß und wiegt 450 Gramm. Die Spitze der Fackel bestand aus Magnesium, das ungefähr zehn Minuten lang brannte. Alle 3400 der von den NOK der sieben Länder ausgewählten Fackelläufer erhielten neben dem Fackelhalter auch eine Urkunde. Logo und Hymne miniatur|hochkant|Logo der Olympischen Sommerspiele in Berlin miniatur|Olympiaglocke Der Künstler Johannes Boehland entwarf ein Logo, das die fünf Olympischen Ringe, einen Adler und das Brandenburger Tor zeigt. Der Präsident des Organisationskomitees, Theodor Lewald, war mit diesem Entwurf jedoch nicht zufrieden und regte an, den unteren Teil des Logos zu öffnen und somit die Form einer Glocke entstehen zu lassen. Auf der Seite der Glocke sollte die Inschrift „Ich rufe die Jugend der Welt!“ stehen. Johannes Boehland erhielt den Auftrag, das Logo neu zu entwerfen und die Ideen umzusetzen. Das endgültige Logo zeigte somit die Olympische Glocke, auf der die Olympischen Ringe mit dem deutschen Adler abgebildet waren. Genauso wie die Olympischen Ringe, die Olympische Flamme und der Olympische Eid, wurde auch die Glocke ein Symbol der Berliner Spiele. In der Nähe des Berliner Olympiastadions entstand 1934 nach den Plänen von Professor Werner March der etwa 77 Meter hohe Berliner Glockenturm. Für eine Olympische Hymne wandte sich das Organisationskomitee zunächst an den Dichter Gerhart Hauptmann, der auch versprach, einen Text zu schreiben. Da er diesen jedoch nicht lieferte, regte Börries von Münchhausen ein Preisausschreiben an, das 3000 Einsendungen hatte. Börries von Münchhausen wählte davon vier Texte aus und schickte sie für die Vertonung an den Komponisten Richard Strauss, der sich für denjenigen des erfolglosen Schauspielers und Rezitators Robert Lubahn entschied: Weltpremiere feierte die Hymne am 1. August 1936 während der Eröffnungsveranstaltung im Olympiastadion Berlin. Olympische Standorte Wettkampfstätten miniatur|Das Olympiastadion während der Wettkämpfe 1936 Die Wettkampfstätten in Berlin verteilten sich über die damaligen Bezirke Charlottenburg, Köpenick, Wilmersdorf, Spandau und den Landkreis Havelland in Brandenburg. Das zentrale Gelände wurde „Reichssportfeld“ genannt und vereinte die größten Sportanlagen. Die Errichtung des Reichssportfeldes kostete etwa 77 Millionen Mark. miniatur|Xi. Olympische Sommerspiele im Olympiastadion Berlin Das Zentrum der Sportanlagen bildete das Olympiastadion, welches 100.000 Zuschauern Platz bot und eine 400 Meter lange Aschenbahn hatte. Dort wurden die Wettbewerbe in der Leichtathletik, die Springwettbewerbe im Reiten, im Feldhandball und die Spiele im Fußball ab dem Halbfinale ausgetragen. Außerdem fanden dort die Eröffnungs- und die Abschlusszeremonie statt. Die Vor- und Zwischenrundenspiele des Olympischen Fußballturniers wurden im Poststadion, im Mommsenstadion und im Stadion am Gesundbrunnen (der „Plumpe“) ausgetragen. Die Feldhandballwettbewerbe nutzten auch das Polizeistadion und den BSV-Platz. miniatur|Einmarsch von [[Adolf Hitler, Theodor Lewald (Deutsches Organisationskomitee der Olympischen Spiele) und Henri de Baillet-Latour (Präsident des Internationalen Olympischen Komitees, IOC) über die Treppe am Marathontor zur Eröffnung der XI. Olympischen Spiele 1936]] miniatur|Das olympische Schwimmstadion Das direkt neben dem Olympiastadion gelegene Schwimmstadion war Austragungsort für die Schwimmwettbewerbe und die Wasserballspiele. Es hatte 18.500 Zuschauerplätze und ein Schwimmbecken in der Größe von 50 Meter x 20 Meter. Für das Wasserspringen stand ein 20 Meter x 20 Meter großes Sprungbecken zur Verfügung. In der Deutschlandhalle, welche 20.000 Zuschauern Platz bot, fanden die Wettbewerbe im Gewichtheben, Ringen und Boxen statt. Das Feldhockey-Turnier wurde im Hockeystadion ausgetragen, welches ebenfalls 20.000 Zuschauerplätze hatte. Die Wettbewerbe im Fechten wurden an verschiedenen Orten im Sportforum ausgetragen: im Kuppelsaal des Haus des deutschen Sports, im Hockeystadion sowie auf den Tennisplätzen. Auch die Basketballspiele fanden auf den Tennisplätzen des Reichssportfeldes statt. Die Reitwettbewerbe wurden an den verschiedensten Lokalitäten durchgeführt; das Dressurreiten auf dem Maifeld und auf dem Truppenübungsplatz in Döberitz, wo sich auch das Olympische Dorf befand, der Geländeritt auf der Jagdrennbahn Ferbitz. Die Schießwettbewerbe fanden in Berlin-Wannsee auf dem Schießplatz der „Deutschen Versuchsanstalt für Handfeuerwaffen“ statt. Außerdem war der Schießplatz Ruhleben ein Austragungsort. Das Radstadion hatte eine 400 Meter lange Holzbahn und bot 12.000 Zuschauern Platz. Hier fanden die Wettbewerbe im Bahnradsport statt. Start und Ziel für die Straßenwettbewerbe war die Nordschleife der „Avus“. Die Strecke führte über die Südschleife der „Avus“, Schildhorn, Heerstraße, Staaken, Dallgow, Döberitz, Olympisches Dorf, Priort, Kartzow, Fahrland, Krampnitz, Groß-Glienicke, Karolinenhöhe, Heerstraße und Schildhorn wieder zur Südschleife der „Avus“. Auf der Dietrich-Eckart-Freilichtbühne fanden vor 20.000 Zuschauern die Wettbewerbe im Turnen statt. Polo wurde auf dem Maifeld gespielt. Der Golf- und Landclub Wannsee war Austragungsort für den Geländelauf im Modernen Fünfkampf. In Berlin-Grünau wurden die Wettbewerbe im Rudern und im Kanufahren auf einer 2000 Meter langen Regattastrecke ausgetragen, auf deren Tribüne 9000 Zuschauer Platz fanden. Die Wettbewerbe im Segeln wurden im Olympia-Hafen in Kiel ausgetragen. Der Kunstwettbewerb begann am 15. Juli 1936. Bis zum Abschluss der Olympischen Spiele konnte die Ausstellung in der Halle VI des Messegeländes besichtigt werden. Die Demonstrationssportart Baseball wurde im Olympiastadion dargeboten, die Demonstrationssportart Segelflug auf dem Flugplatz Staaken. Unterkünfte Das Internationale Olympische Komitee war in Berlin-Mitte im Hotel Adlon untergebracht. Im Berlin-Charlottenburg in der Hardenbergstraße war der Sitz des Organisationskomitees. Die Sportlerinnen fanden ebenfalls im Deutschen Sportforum Charlottenburg Unterkunft. Einige männliche Athleten waren in Berlin-Köpenick im Schloss Köpenick, in der Polizeioffiziersschule und in der Dorotheenschule untergebracht. Der Großteil der männlichen Olympiateilnehmer residierte jedoch im Olympischen Dorf bei Döberitz. Das Dorf sollte ein Ort der Ruhe sein, an den sich die Sportler zurückziehen konnten. Zugleich ermöglichte das Dorf die kostengünstige Unterbringung und Verpflegung der Athleten und bot ihnen Trainingsmöglichkeiten sowie ein Unterhaltungsprogramm. Das Organisationskomitee hatte ein Team von Architekten und Landschaftsgärtnern mit der Planung des Dorfes beauftragt. Die Gesamtleitung lag beim Architekten Werner March, der schon für die Planung des Reichssportfeldes und des Olympiastadions verantwortlich war. Ihm standen außerdem sein Bruder Walter March, der Architekt Georg Steinmetz und der Gartenarchitekt und Landschaftsplaner Heinrich Wiepking-Jürgensmann zur Seite. Das Olympische Dorf bestand aus einem Empfangsgebäude, etwa 140 einstöckigen und fünf zweistöckigen Wohnbauten, einem großen Speisehaus, einem Küchenhaus, dem Hindenburghaus, dem Kommandantenhaus, einer Sporthalle, einer Schwimmhalle, einer Sauna sowie einem Ärzte- und Krankenhaus. Das Speisehaus hatte 38 Speisesäle, welche jeweils bestimmten Nationen vorbehalten waren. Im Hindenburghaus fanden die abendlichen Unterhaltungsveranstaltungen statt, die durch die Leitung der NS-Kulturgemeinde veranstaltet wurden. Dazu gehörten Berichte über die Olympischen Spiele, Filmwochenschauen, Spielfilme, Sportfilme, Kabarett, Konzerte, Ballett und Kulturfilme. Nach Ende der Spiele verwendete die deutsche Wehrmacht das Gelände des Olympischen Dorfes. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde es zu einem sowjetischen Kasernengelände umfunktioniert. Teilnehmer miniatur|Eröffnungsfeier: Einmarsch der Athleten miniatur|links|Teilnehmende Nationen miniatur|links|Anzahl der Athleten Mit 49 teilnehmenden Nationen wurde in Berlin ein neuer Teilnehmerrekord aufgestellt. Die Staaten Afghanistan, Bermuda, Bolivien, Costa Rica und Liechtenstein feierten ihre Premieren bei Olympischen Sommerspielen. Ursprünglich war auch Haiti mit einem Sportler gemeldet, verzichtete dann jedoch auf eine Teilnahme. (In Klammern: Zahl der teilnehmenden Athleten) Medaillen miniatur|Siegerehrung im Modernen Fünfkampf: Platz 1: [[Gotthard Handrick (Deutschland), Platz 2: Silvano Abba (Italien), Platz 3: Charles Leonard (USA)]] Für die Olympischen Sommerspiele in Berlin wurden insgesamt 960 Gold-, Silber- und Bronzemedaillen hergestellt. Sie waren jeweils 81 g schwer und hatten einen Durchmesser von 55 mm. Entworfen wurde die Medaille von Giuseppe Cassioli aus Florenz und hergestellt von B. H. Mayer aus Pforzheim. Auf der Vorderseite ist die Göttin des Sieges dargestellt, welche in ihrer linken Hand eine Palme und in ihrer rechten Hand eine Krone hält. Daneben prägte man die Inschrift „XI. OLYMPIADE BERLIN 1936“. Die Rückseite der Medaille zeigt einen Sieger, der von jubelnden Massen getragen wird; im Hintergrund ist ein Olympisches Stadion zu sehen. Außerdem erhielten alle Medaillengewinner Urkunden, Eichenkränze und jeder Sieger ein Eichbäumchen. Bei diesen 70 cm großen Bäumchen handelte es sich um die deutsche Stieleiche („Quercus pedunculata“). Sie befand sich in einem braunen Keramiktöpfchen mit der Aufschrift „Wachse zur Ehre des Sieges – rufe zur weiteren Tat“. Außerdem wurden die Namen aller Sieger auf Tafeln am Marathontor des Olympiastadions verewigt. Den Vorschlag der Internationalen Sportverbände, direkt an den Sportstätten die Siegerehrungen vorzunehmen, lehnte das IOC ab. Es bestand auf zentrale Siegerzeremonien im Olympiastadion. Dort fanden diese oftmals aber mit dreitägiger Verspätung statt. Erstmals wurden während der Siegerehrung die Nationalhymnen der Sieger abgespielt. Insgesamt wurden in 129 Wettbewerben in 19 Sportarten Medaillen vergeben, außerdem fanden 15 Kunstwettbewerbe statt. Sportarten, Zeitplan und Resultate thumb|Gedenktafel am [[Olympiastadion Berlin, in Berlin-Westend]] thumb|Gedenktafel am [[Olympiastadion Berlin, in Berlin-Westend]] Wettbewerbe Basketball Am olympischen Basketballturnier nahmen insgesamt 199 Sportler aus 21 Ländern teil (nur Männer). Basketball war zwar bereits 1904 als olympische Disziplin vorgeschlagen worden, war aber in Berlin erstmals eine offizielle Sportart. In jeder Mannschaft gab es sieben Spieler, und es wurde auf Tennisplätzen gespielt. Neu war, dass die Ständer mit dem Korb außerhalb des Spielfeldes standen. Die Spielzeit lag bei zweimal 20 Minuten, und das Turnier wurde als Pokalsystem ausgeführt. Dies bedeutete, dass eine besiegte Mannschaft nicht sofort ausschied, sondern in einer Trostrunde nochmals die Chance hatte, sich für die nächste Runde zu qualifizieren. Als 22. Mannschaft war jene aus Spanien gemeldet, welche aufgrund des Spanischen Bürgerkrieges jedoch nicht anwesend war. Daraus ergab sich, dass im Turnier insgesamt 40 Spiele zustande kamen und sechs Spiele kampflos gewonnen wurden. Die beiden Halbfinals fanden am 13. August statt. Qualifiziert hatten sich die Mannschaften aus den Vereinigten Staaten, Mexiko, Kanada und Polen. Im ersten Halbfinale trennten sich die Vereinigten Staaten und Mexiko mit 25:10, das zweite Halbfinale zwischen Kanada und Polen endete 42:15. Im Spiel um Platz 3 am darauf folgenden Tag standen sich die Mannschaften aus Mexiko und Polen gegenüber, das Spiel endete 26:12. Am 14. August um 18:25 Uhr spielten im Finale dann die Vereinigten Staaten gegen Kanada. Erstere gewannen 19:8 und errangen somit die Goldmedaille. Silber ging an Kanada, Bronze an Mexiko. Boxen Im Boxen nahmen insgesamt 183 Sportler in acht Gewichtsklassen teil. Jedes Land durfte je Gewichtsklasse mit nur einem Sportler an den Start gehen. In der Deutschlandhalle wurde erstmals in zwei Ringen geboxt. Die Organisatoren taten außerdem sehr viel, um die Bedingungen für die Athleten zu verbessern. So führten beispielsweise die Wasserleitungen direkt bis zu den Ringen, und auch die Ecken waren ausgeleuchtet. Große Sorgfalt legte man auch auf die Auswahl der Kampfrichter, nur in einem von fast 200 Kämpfen musste das Urteil revidiert werden. Dies betraf Shrimpton (Großbritannien), der wegen eines Niederschlags von Chin (China) disqualifiziert wurde. Nach einem Protest hob die Jury diese Disqualifikation aber wieder auf. Eine weitere Neuerung stellte das tägliche Wiegen der Athleten dar, womit für manche die Wettkämpfe schon vorzeitig beendet waren. Um dies zu vermeiden, reisten einige Mannschaften mit doppelter Besetzung an. Die erfolgreichsten Boxer kamen aus Deutschland; sie holten insgesamt zwei Gold-, zwei Silbermedaillen und eine Bronzemedaille. Fechten Im Fechten gab es sieben Wettbewerbe, sechs für Männer und einer für Frauen. Erstmals kam bei Olympischen Sommerspielen eine elektrische Trefferanzeige zum Einsatz. In allen Waffenarten wurde nicht nach Siegen, sondern nach Punkten gewertet. In den Einzelwettbewerben waren drei Fechter pro Land startberechtigt, eine Mannschaft bestand aus sechs Fechtern. Pro Vergleich konnten davon vier eingesetzt werden. Als Waffen dienten Floretts, Degen und Säbel. Die erfolgreichsten Fechter kamen aus Italien, sie holten insgesamt vier Gold-, drei Silber- und zwei Bronzemedaillen. Auch die Fechter aus Ungarn waren mit drei Goldmedaillen und einer Bronzemedaille sehr erfolgreich. Feldhandball Feldhandball der Männer war nur 1936 in Berlin eine olympische Disziplin. Insgesamt nahmen 105 Sportler aus sechs Ländern an diesem Wettkampf teil. Gespielt wurde auf einem Fußballfeld mit einem 13-Meter-Torraum und einer 14-Meter-Strafwurfmarke. Die Spielzeit lag bei zweimal 30 Minuten. Im Spiel um Platz 3 am 14. August standen sich die Mannschaften aus der Schweiz und Ungarn gegenüber, das Spiel endete 10:5. Am gleichen Tag um 16:50 Uhr spielten dann im Finale vor 100.000 Zuschauern Deutschland gegen Österreich. Deutschland gewann 10:6 und errang somit die Goldmedaille. Silber ging an Österreich, Bronze an die Schweiz. Auf den weiteren Plätzen folgten Ungarn, Rumänien und die Vereinigten Staaten. Feldhockey miniatur|Olympiasieger im Hockey: Das Team aus Indien Es wurde ein Feldhockey-Turnier der Männer ausgetragen, an dem 171 Sportler aus elf Ländern teilnahmen. Erstmals in der olympischen Geschichte war ein Hockeystadion gebaut worden. Die beiden Halbfinals fanden am 12. August statt. Qualifiziert hatten sich bis dahin die Mannschaften aus Indien, Frankreich, Deutschland und den Niederlanden. Im ersten Halbfinale trennten sich Indien und Frankreich mit 10:0, das zweite Halbfinale zwischen Deutschland und den Niederlanden endete 3:0. Im Spiel um Platz 3 zwei Tage später standen sich die Mannschaften aus den Niederlanden und Frankreich gegenüber, das Spiel endete 4:3. Das Finale hätte ursprünglich ebenfalls am 14. August stattfinden sollen, musste aber wegen starker Regenfälle um einen Tag verschoben werden. Am 15. August um 11:00 Uhr spielten im Finale dann Indien und Deutschland gegeneinander. Indien gewann 8:1 und errang somit die Goldmedaille. Silber ging an Deutschland, Bronze an die Niederlande. Fußball miniatur|Fußballspieler auf einer [[Briefmarken-Jahrgang 1936 der Deutschen Reichspost|Briefmarke der Deutschen Reichspost (1936)]] Am Fußball-Turnier der Männer nahmen insgesamt 201 Sportler aus 16 Ländern teil. Erst 1935 war Fußball wieder in das Programm Olympischer Spiele aufgenommen worden, allerdings unter der Voraussetzung, dass die NOK keine Profis nominierten. Kein Spieler durfte für seinen Verdienstausfall eine Entschädigung erhalten. Im Turnier gab es zwei Gruppen mit je acht Mannschaften. * Gruppe A: Ägypten, Deutschland, Vereinigtes Königreich, Italien, Norwegen, Peru, Polen, Schweden * Gruppe B: China, Finnland, Japan, Luxemburg, Österreich, Türkei, Ungarn, Vereinigte Staaten Je ein Land der Gruppe A wurde dann einem Gegner aus Gruppe B zugelost. Die Sieger der Vorrunde gelangten in die Zwischenrunde, die Sieger der Zwischenrunde in die Halbfinals. Das Ausscheiden der deutschen Fußballmannschaft in der Zwischenrunde mit einem 0:2 gegen Norwegen in dem einzigen jemals von Adolf Hitler besuchten Fußballspiel der Nationalmannschaft trübte die Stimmung der Deutschen. Nach diesem frühzeitigen Scheitern wurde Reichstrainer Otto Nerz abgelöst. Ebenfalls in der Zwischenrunde wurde Österreich in der Verlängerung eindeutig mit 4:2 von Peru besiegt. Da in der Pause jedoch peruanische Zuschauer auf das Spielfeld gestürmt waren und einen österreichischen Spieler getreten hatten, wurde das Spiel annulliert und neu angesetzt. Dazu trat Peru jedoch nicht mehr an, womit die Mannschaft ausschied. In Peru kam es daraufhin zu Demonstrationen vor der deutschen und der österreichischen Botschaft. Die beiden Halbfinale fanden am 10. und 11. August statt. Qualifiziert hatten sich bis dahin die Mannschaften aus Italien, Norwegen, Österreich und Polen. Im ersten Halbfinale trennten sich Italien und Norwegen mit einem 2:1 nach Verlängerung, das zweite Halbfinale zwischen Österreich und Polen endete 3:1. Im Spiel um Platz 3 am 13. August standen sich die Mannschaften aus Norwegen und Polen gegenüber, das Spiel endete 3:2. Am 15. August um 16:00 Uhr spielten im Finale dann Italien und Österreich gegeneinander. Italien gewann 2:1 und errang somit die Goldmedaille. Silber ging an Österreich, Bronze an Norwegen. Gewichtheben Bei den nach Gewichtsklassen unterteilten fünf Wettbewerben im Gewichtheben nahmen insgesamt 80 Sportler teil. Im Leichtgewicht wurden zwei Goldmedaillen an den Ägypter Anwar Mesbah und den Österreicher Robert Fein vergeben, weshalb es keinen Silbermedaillengewinner gab. Der Sprecher des Olympischen Eides, der Deutsche Rudolf Ismayr, erreichte im Mittelgewicht die Silbermedaille. In vier der fünf Wettbewerbe wurden neue Weltrekorde aufgestellt: * Federgewicht, Anthony Terlazzo (USA): 312,50 kg * Leichtgewicht, Anwar Mesbah (EGY)und Robert Fein (AUT): jeweils 342,50 kg * Mittelgewicht, Khadr Sayed El Touni (EGY): 387,50 kg * Schwergewicht, Josef Manger (GER): 410,00 kg Die erfolgreichsten Gewichtheber kamen aus Ägypten, sie holten insgesamt zwei Goldmedaillen, eine Silbermedaille und zwei Bronzemedaillen. Auch die Deutschen waren mit einer Goldmedaille, zwei Silber- und zwei Bronzemedaillen sehr erfolgreich. Kanu Im Kanurennsport wurden neun Wettbewerbe ausgetragen. Die Aufnahme von Kanurennsport in das Olympische Programm war 1933 noch mit 15:9 Stimmen vom IOC abgelehnt worden. Ein Jahr später revidierte das IOC diesen Beschluss und nahm die Sportart mit 14:8 Stimmen auf. Pro Wettbewerb war ein Kanu je Land zugelassen. Die Langstreckenrennen fanden nicht auf einem Rundkurs statt, sondern auf einer geraden Strecke. Die erfolgreichsten Kanuten kamen aus Österreich, sie holten insgesamt drei Gold-, drei Silbermedaillen und eine Bronzemedaille. Die Deutschen waren mit zwei Gold-, drei Silber- und zwei Bronzemedaillen ebenfalls sehr erfolgreich. Leichtathletik miniatur|Damen-Hochsprung: [[Elfriede Kaun]] In der Leichtathletik wurden 23 Wettbewerbe für Männer und sechs Wettbewerbe für Frauen ausgetragen. Auf einem Kongress der IAAF 1934 in Stockholm war ein neuer Hürdentyp, ein umgekehrtes „L“, beschlossen worden. Außerdem hatte man die Regel abgeschafft, wonach ein Läufer, der eine gewisse Anzahl Hürden gerissen hatte, disqualifiziert werden musste. Im Zehnkampf kam eine neue Zählweise, die Finnische Mehrkampftabelle, zur Anwendung. Eine Diskussion entbrannte um die Höchstgrenze der zulässigen Windunterstützung. Während die Deutschen die Obergrenze bei 0,7 m/s Rückenwind und 1,0 m/s Seitenwind vorschlugen, bestanden die US-Amerikaner auf der Regel, keine Rekorde auf geraden Strecken anzuerkennen, die mit mehr als 1,34 m/s Rückenwind unterstützt wurden. Schließlich einigte man sich auf ein seitdem gültiges Limit von 2,0 m/s. Der heute übliche Startblock wurde erst 1938 autorisiert und ab 1939 eingeführt. thumb|Startkanone und Turm für Zielrichterkamera im Olympia-Stadion Als Zeitmessgerät wurden die von Omega entwickelten Handstoppuhren sowie der Ratrappantezähler verwendet. Im Marathonlauf gewannen die beiden koreastämmigen Japaner Son Kitei und Nan Shōryū Gold beziehungsweise Bronze Die im Bereich des Marathontors des Olympiastadions angebrachte Siegerliste lässt erkennen, dass das Wort „Japan“ auf deutlich hellerem Untergrund ruht, als die Namen der anderen Länder. Hintergrund ist eine Aktion, zu der sich später ein südkoreanischer Diplomat bekannte, der sich über Nacht ins Stadion einschließen ließ und an die Stelle von „Japan“ das Wort „Korea“ setzte. Die Änderung muss professionell ausgeführt gewesen sein, denn sie blieb jahrelang unentdeckt. Heute liest man wieder „Japan“, eine Entscheidung des IOC. Im Hammerwerfen gewann der deutsche Karl Hein Gold und erzielte eine Rekordweite von 56,49 m mit seinem letzten Wurf. Damit startete er eine Siegesserie der Schüler von Sepp Christmann zusammen mit seinem Teamkollegen Erwin Blask, denn dieser holte sich auch noch die Silbermedaille für die deutschen Hammerwerfer. miniatur|links|[[Jesse Owens beim Weitsprung]] Der herausragende Leichtathlet war der US-Amerikaner Jesse Owens, der vier Goldmedaillen über 100 m, 200 m, 4 x 100 m Staffel und im Weitsprung gewann. In den Leichtathletikwettbewerben der Männer wurden neben vielen Olympiarekorden auch einige Weltrekorde aufgestellt: * 1500 Meter (Finale), John Lovelock (NZL): 3:47,8 min * 110 Meter Hürden (Qualifikation), Forrest Towns (USA): 14,1 s * 3000 Meter Hindernis (Finale), Volmari Iso-Hollo (FIN): 9:03,8 min * 4 x 100 Meter (Qualifikation), Team USA: 40,0 s * 4 x 100 Meter (Finale), Team USA: 39,8 s * 50 Kilometer Gehen (Finale), Hector Whitlock (GBR): 4:30:41,4 h * Dreisprung (Finale), Naoto Tajima (JPN): 16,00 m * Zehnkampf (Finale), Glenn Morris (USA): 7900 Punkte * Hammerwerfen, Karl Hein (GER): 56,49 m beim letzten Wurf Die deutsche 4x100-Meter-Staffel der Frauen, die in der Qualifikation mit 46,4 Sekunden einen neuen Weltrekord erzielt hatte, führte im Finale beim letzten Wechsel mit acht Metern Vorsprung vor den Vereinigten Staaten. Jedoch missglückte dann die Staffelübergabe von Marie Dollinger auf Ilse Dörffeldt. Der Stab fiel zu Boden, und die Deutschen mussten disqualifiziert werden. Der als sicher geltende Olympiasieg für die deutsche Mannschaft ging somit an die Vereinigten Staaten. Mit 14 Gold-, sieben Silber- und vier Bronzemedaillen war die US-amerikanische Mannschaft die erfolgreichste in den Leichtathletikwettbewerben. Moderner Fünfkampf Beim Modernen Fünfkampf nahmen insgesamt 42 Sportler aus 16 Ländern teil. Am ersten Tag wurde der 5000-Meter-Geländeritt ausgetragen. Dabei gab es 1,10 Meter hohe und bis zu 3,50 Meter breite Hindernisse, die mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 450 m/min überwunden werden mussten. Die Athleten durften maximal 11:06,7 Minuten für diese Strecke benötigen. Für jede angefangene Mehrsekunde wurde ein halber Strafpunkt berechnet. Am zweiten Wettkampftag fand das Fechten statt. Hierbei kämpfte jeder gegen jeden. Für einen Sieg gab es zwei Punkte, für einen Doppeltreffer einen Punkt. Am darauf folgenden Tag wurde das Pistolenschießen, aus 25 Metern Entfernung, ausgetragen. Hierbei hatten die Sportler 20 Schuss in vier Serien mit je fünf Schuss abzufeuern. Geschossen wurde auf eine Zehnerringscheibe, das maximal erreichbare Ergebnis lag bei 200 Ringen. Am vierten Tag fand das 300-Meter-Freistilschwimmen statt, am letzten Wettkampftag der 4000-Meter-Geländelauf. Hierbei starteten die Sportler im Abstand von einer Minute, die Reihenfolge ergab sich durch Platzziffern. Der Deutsche Gotthard Handrick gewann mit nur 31,5 Punkten, die Silbermedaille holte sich Charles Leonard aus den Vereinigten Staaten mit 39,5 Punkten und die Bronzemedaille ging an den Italiener Silvano Abba mit 45,5 Punkten. Polo miniatur|Olympiasieger im Polo: Das Team aus Argentinien ([[Manuel Andrada, Andrés Gazzotti, Roberto Cavanagh, Luis Duggan)]] Am Polo-Turnier der Männer nahmen insgesamt 21 Sportler aus fünf Ländern teil. Nach 1900, 1908, 1920 und 1924 fand in Berlin das letzte Mal bei Olympischen Spielen ein Polo-Turnier statt. Gespielt wurden im K.-o.-System sieben Chukkers zu je acht Minuten, mit einem Seitenwechsel nach jedem Tor. Die Hoffnung, dass die Vereinigten Staaten und das berühmte indische Team teilnehmen würden, erfüllte sich nicht. Da das Spiel Ungarn gegen Deutschland in der Vorrunde trotz Verlängerung 8:8 endete, wurde eine Wiederholung angesetzt, die Ungarn klar mit 16:6 gewann. Im Spiel um Platz 3 am 8. August standen sich die Mannschaften aus Mexiko und Ungarn gegenüber, das Spiel endete 16:2. Bereits am 7. August um 14:00 spielten im Finale Argentinien und das Vereinigte Königreich gegeneinander. Argentinien gewann 11:0 und errang somit die Goldmedaille. Silber ging an das Vereinigte Königreich, Bronze an Mexiko. Auf den weiteren Plätzen folgten Ungarn und Deutschland. Radsport Im Radsport wurden für Männer vier Wettkämpfe auf der Bahn und zwei auf der Straße ausgetragen. Im Sprint, beim 1000-Meter-Zeitfahren, beim 2000-Meter-Tandem und in der 4000-Meter-Mannschaftsverfolgung durfte nur ein Starter beziehungsweise Team je Land an den Start gehen. Im Finale des Radsprintens foulte der Deutsche Toni Merkens den Niederländer Arie van Vliet. Anstatt disqualifiziert zu werden, erhielt er eine Geldbuße von 100 Mark und durfte seine Goldmedaille behalten. Das Straßenrennen wurde erstmals seit 1906 mit Massenstart ausgetragen. Da der Kurs jedoch nur 100 Kilometer lang und sehr flach war, kam das Feld nahezu geschlossen im Abstand von wenigen Sekunden an, so dass das Kampfgericht nicht in der Lage war jeden Fahrer zu platzieren. Auch konnte dadurch Rang sechs der Mannschaftswertung nicht vergeben werden. Die Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit dieses Rennens lag bei 39,2 km/h. Besonders erfolgreich schnitt der Franzose Robert Charpentier ab, der drei Goldmedaillen gewann. Durch ihn war Frankreich auch die beste Nation bei den Radsportwettbewerben, sie holten insgesamt drei Gold-, zwei Silber- und zwei Bronzemedaillen. Ähnlich erfolgreich waren die deutschen und die niederländischen Teilnehmer. Reiten Es fanden sechs Reitwettbewerbe statt. Beim Geländeritt der Einzelwertung stürzte Konrad Freiherr von Wangenheim mit seinem Pferd „Kurfürst“ und brach sich das linke Schlüsselbein. Trotz der Verletzung stieg er wieder auf sein Pferd und beendete den Ritt. Mit unbeweglichem Arm startete er am nächsten Tag wieder, stürzte erneut und zwang sich wieder, den Ritt zu beenden, so dass er die Goldmedaille für die deutsche Mannschaft rettete. Bei den Reitwettbewerben erwiesen sich die Deutschen als überlegen und gewannen alle sechs Goldmedaillen, außerdem eine Silbermedaille. Elf andere Länder holten jeweils eine Medaille bei diesen Wettbewerben. Ringen Im Ringen wurden je sieben Wettkämpfe im Freistil und im griechisch-römischen Stil ausgetragen. Beim Freistilringen nahmen insgesamt 100 Sportler in den verschiedenen Gewichtsklassen teil, beim griechisch-römischen Ringen 110. Erstmals lag das Reglement in schriftlicher Form vor. Die Höchstdauer für einen Kampf betrug im Freistil 15 Minuten, im griechisch-römischen Stil 20 Minuten. Die Kampfrichter konnten nach den ersten zehn Minuten eine Bodenrunde von zwei Mal drei Minuten sowie eine folgende Periode von vier Minuten stehend anordnen. Die Ringer wurden mit einem roten beziehungsweise grünen Band gekennzeichnet. Der Ringer, der fünf Fehlerpunkte hatte, musste aus dem Turnier ausscheiden. Die erfolgreichsten Ringer kamen aus Schweden, sie holten insgesamt vier Gold-, drei Silber- und zwei Bronzemedaillen. Ähnlich erfolgreich war Ungarn. Deutschland erreichte keine Goldmedaille, jedoch drei Silber- und vier Bronzemedaillen. Der deutsche Ringer und Kommunist Werner Seelenbinder hatte vor, als Zeichen des Protests bei der Siegerehrung den erwarteten Hitlergruß zu verweigern und stattdessen eine obszöne Geste zu machen. Nach einer Erstrundenniederlage musste Seelenbinder diesen Plan aufgeben. Am Ende belegte er Platz vier im olympischen Wettkampf. Rudern Im Rudern gab es sieben Wettbewerbe. Pro Klasse konnte ein Boot je Land teilnehmen. Die deutschen Athleten waren in dieser Sportart am erfolgreichsten und gewannen fünf Goldmedaillen, eine Silber- sowie eine Bronzemedaille. Schießen Drei Wettbewerbe wurden im Schießen ausgetragen. Dabei gab es zwei neue Weltrekorde: * Kleinkaliber liegend, Willy Røgeberg (NOR): 300 Punkte * Freie Scheibenpistole, Torsten Ullman (SWE): 559 Punkte Deutschland errang bei diesen Wettkämpfen eine Gold- und zwei Silbermedaillen. Schwimmen miniatur|Turmspringerin auf einer [[Briefmarken-Jahrgang 1936 der Deutschen Reichspost|Briefmarke der Deutschen Reichspost (1936)]] Im Schwimmen wurden sechs Wettbewerbe für Männer und deren fünf für Frauen ausgetragen. Auch die Disziplinen Wasserball mit einem Wettbewerb (nur Männer) und Wasserspringen mit vier Wettbewerben (je zwei für Männer und Frauen) werden der Sportart Schwimmen zugerechnet. Die 4x200-Meter-Freistilstaffel aus Japan erreichte im Finale einen neuen Weltrekord mit einer Zeit von 8:51,5 Minuten. Japan schnitt mit vier Gold-, zwei Silber- und fünf Bronzemedaillen in den reinen Schwimmwettbewerben äußerst erfolgreich ab und erwies sich als erfolgreichste Nation. Die Niederlande und die Vereinigten Staaten waren ähnlich erfolgreich. Deutschland erreichte drei Silbermedaillen und eine Bronzemedaille. Beim Wasserball-Turnier nahmen 140 Sportler aus 16 Ländern teil. Die ersten zwei der Vorrunden-Gruppen kamen in die Zwischenrunde, die jeweils beiden Besten der Zwischenrunden spielten um die Plätze eins bis vier, die übrigen um die Ränge fünf bis acht. Für einen Sieg gab es zwei, für ein Unentschieden einen Punkt. Bei Punktgleichheit entschied das Torverhältnis. Ungarn gewann die Gold-, Deutschland die Silber- und Belgien die Bronzemedaille. Beim Wasserspringen gingen zehn der zwölf Medaillen an Sportler aus den Vereinigten Staaten, zwei Bronzemedaillen an deutsche Sportler. Segeln Die vier Wettbewerbe im Segeln wurden auf der Kieler Förde vor Kiel ausgetragen. Das Wertungssystem war das gleiche wie bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1932 in Los Angeles. Für jede ordnungsgemäß beendete Wettfahrt erhielt die Jacht einen Punkt zuzüglich je eines Punktes pro besiegter Jacht. Die Niederlande, Deutschland, Italien und das Vereinigte Königreich gewannen je eine Goldmedaille. Im Starboot gewannen Peter Bischoff und sein Vorschotmann Hans−Joachim Weise als erste deutsche Segler eine olympische Goldmedaille. Turnen miniatur|Turner am Reck auf einer [[Briefmarken-Jahrgang 1936 der Deutschen Reichspost|Briefmarke der Deutschen Reichspost (1936)]] Im Turnen wurden acht Wettbewerbe für Männer und einer für Frauen ausgetragen. Aus dieser Sportart ging der erfolgreichste deutsche Sportler der Olympischen Spiele in Berlin hervor. Konrad Frey errang drei Goldmedaillen – am Barren, am Seitpferd und mit der Mannschaft im Zwölfkampf. Außerdem erreichte er eine Silbermedaille am Reck sowie zwei Bronzemedaillen am Boden und im Zwölfkampf. Am Boden wurden zwei Bronzemedaillen vergeben, da Konrad Frey und der Schweizer Eugen Mack die gleiche Punktzahl erzielten. Insgesamt errang Deutschland in dieser Sportart sechs Goldmedaillen, eine Silbermedaille und sechs Bronzemedaillen. Die Schweiz erkämpfte sich eine Goldmedaille (Georges Miez im Bodenturnern), sechs Silber- und zwei Bronzemedaillen. Kunstwettbewerbe Während der Olympischen Sommerspiele in Berlin fanden 15 Kunstwettbewerbe statt. Prämiert wurden kulturelle Beiträge aus den Bereichen Baukunst, Literatur, Musik, Malerei und Grafik sowie Bildhauerkunst. Reichspropagandaminister Joseph Goebbels eröffnete die Kunstausstellung in der Halle VI des Messegeländes bereits am 15. Juli 1936. Etwa 70 Kunstwerke wurden anschließend verkauft. Auch bei diesem Wettbewerb war Deutschland mit fünf Gold-, fünf Silber- und zwei Bronzemedaillen die erfolgreichste Nation. Außerdem wurde bei den Spielen in Berlin zum dritten und letzten Mal der olympische Bergsteigerpreis Prix olympique d'alpinisme verliehen. Die beiden Schweizer Hettie Dyhrenfurth und Günter Dyhrenfurth erhielten die Goldmedaille für ihre Himalaya-Expeditionen in den Jahren 1930 und 1934. Den Schweizer Hermann Schreiber ehrte man mit der Goldmedaille für einen Segelflug über die Alpen. „San Min Chu-i“ („Drei Prinzipien des Volkes“), die chinesische Nationalhymne, wurde zur weltbesten Nationalhymne der Olympischen Sommerspiele gewählt. Demonstrationssportarten und Vorführungen Als Demonstrationssportarten fanden Baseball und Segelfliegen statt. Die Baseball-Demonstration war ein einziges Spiel, das am 12. August um 20:30 Uhr im Olympiastadion unter Flutlicht ausgetragen wurde. Es standen sich die beiden US-amerikanischen Mannschaften „Weltmeister“ und „Olympics“ gegenüber. Das Spiel endete 6:5 für die Weltmeister-Mannschaft. Auch die Segelflugwettbewerbe auf dem Flugplatz Staaken hatten keinen Wettkampfcharakter. 14 Piloten (darunter eine Frau) aus sieben Ländern sind namentlich bekannt, es gab jedoch noch weitere Teilnehmer. Die Piloten stammten aus Bulgarien, Italien, Ungarn, Jugoslawien, der Schweiz, Deutschland und Österreich. Der Schweizer Hermann Schreiber, der außerdem für einen Segelflug über die Alpen mit einer Goldmedaille ausgezeichnet wurde, nahm auch an diesem Wettbewerb teil. Die Vorführung fand am 4. August um 11:00 Uhr statt. Bereits am 3. August ereignete sich ein schwerer Unfall bei den Übungen für die Vorführungen. Der Österreicher Ignaz Stiefsohn stürzte beim Kunstflug infolge eines Flügelbruchs tödlich ab. Außerdem gab es Vorführungen von Turnerinnen und Turnern aus China, Dänemark, Finnland, Norwegen, Ungarn, Schweden und Deutschland. Im Innenraum des Radstadions fanden Darbietungen im Kunstradfahren, Kunstreigen und Radball statt. Am 16. August wurde im Schwimmstadion ein Schauspringen aller Medaillengewinner im Wasserspringen veranstaltet. Am Austragungsort der Kanu-Wettbewerbe fanden Kenterübungen von 40 deutschen Kanuten und eine Auffahrt von 116 Zehnerkanadiern statt. Des Weiteren gab es ohne Medaillenvergabe eine deutsche Vorführung mit Viererkajaks über 1000 Meter: * 1. Platz: V.K.C. Cöln (3:41,3 min) * 2. Platz: K.G. Wanderfalke Essen (3:42,1 min) * 3. Platz: V.K.B. Berlin (4:24,2 min) Herausragende Sportler und Leistungen Der österreichische Reitsportler Arthur von Pongracz de Szent Miklos und Óvár, war mit 72 Jahren und 48 Tagen der zweitälteste Teilnehmer der Geschichte. Nur der schwedische Sportschütze Oscar Swahn war bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1920 mit 72 Jahren und 279 Tagen zum Zeitpunkt des Wettkampfes noch älter gewesen. Die dänische Schwimmerin Inge Sørensen wurde im Alter von 12 Jahren und 24 Tagen die jüngste Olympiamedaillengewinnerin, sie gewann über 200 Meter Brust die Bronzemedaille. Die US-amerikanische Wasserspringerin Marjorie Gestring wurde mit 13 Jahren und 266 Tagen die jüngste Olympiasiegerin der Geschichte und entschied den Wettbewerb im Kunstspringen für sich. Propaganda miniatur|Naziaufmarsch im Lustgarten anlässlich der Sommerspiele miniatur|Fahnenschmuck vor dem Schloss Für Deutschland, das als Angreifer und Verlierer des Ersten Weltkrieges angesehen wurde und aus diesem Grund zu den Olympischen Spielen 1920 und 1924 nicht eingeladen worden war, bedeutete die Vergabe der Spiele nach Berlin einen Vertrauensbeweis und eine neue Chance, der Welt zu beweisen, dass Deutschland ein guter Gastgeber sein könne und nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg zur Normalität zurückgefunden habe. Nach der Machtübernahme durch die Nationalsozialisten war jedoch zunächst völlig unsicher, ob die Spiele aufgrund der ideologischen Sichtweisen der neuen deutschen Regierung tatsächlich stattfinden konnten. Angesichts der propagandistischen Möglichkeiten, die eine erfolgreiche Durchführung der Spiele bieten würde, betonte Reichskanzler Adolf Hitler, dass er alles tun werde, um die Spiele so vollkommen wie möglich zu gestalten. Mit den Olympischen Spielen wollte er der ganzen Welt zeigen, dass Deutschland unter seiner Führung ein friedliebendes, soziales und wirtschaftlich aufstrebendes Land sei. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, duldete Adolf Hitler sogar die Tatsache, dass Theodor Lewald, der Präsident des Organisationskomitees, nach nationalsozialistischer Vorstellung ein „Halbjude“ war. Um eine Verlegung der Spiele ins Ausland zu verhindern, ging Adolf Hitler offiziell auf die Forderungen des IOC nach Einhaltung der olympischen Regeln ein. Die Regierung verpflichtete sich dazu, einen freien Zugang „für alle Rassen und Konfessionen“ in die Olympiamannschaften zu erlauben. Um den Boykottbestrebungen entgegenzutreten, verpflichteten sich die Veranstalter gegenüber dem IOC, auch deutsche Juden prinzipiell nicht von den Spielen auszuschließen. Am Ende gehörte aber nur eine „Halbjüdin“ der deutschen Olympiamannschaft an, die Fechterin Helene Mayer, die eine Silbermedaille gewann. Eine ähnliche Alibifunktion hatte Werner Seelenbinder, der populäre mehrfache deutsche Meister im Ringen, der als bekannter Kommunist an den Spielen teilnehmen durfte. Neben der Möglichkeit, durch die Spiele das Ausland über den wahren Charakter des nationalsozialistischen Staates zu täuschen, war die Gelegenheit, mit diversen Baumaßnahmen der wirtschaftlichen Misere zu begegnen, die Arbeitslosenzahl zu verringern und auf diese Weise die Popularität der Regierung zu steigern, ein weiteres Motiv für Hitlers Bestreben. Seinen Entschluss für das umfangreiche Bauprojekt des Reichssportfeldes begründete Adolf Hitler wie folgt: miniatur|links|Straßenschmuck für Olympische Sommerspiele: Unter den Linden, Ecke Neue Wilhelmstraße miniatur|links|Berlin bei Nacht: Ecke Cafe Kranzler/ Unter den Linden. Am Cafe ist eine Olympiafahne angebracht. Propagandistischen und wirtschaftlichen Nutzen erhoffte sich die nationalsozialistische Regierung auch durch den zunehmenden Fremdenverkehr. Die Olympischen Spiele waren außerdem ein willkommener Anlass, die von der NS-Ideologie geforderte körperliche Ertüchtigung, das „Heranzüchten kerngesunder Körper“ für einen gesunden „Volkskörper“ im Hinblick auf Wehrertüchtigung und Einsatz im Krieg, auf breiter Basis zu propagieren und auch in die Tat umzusetzen. Durch die Integration aller Landsleute in die Vorbereitung der Spiele sollte die Identifikation und Loyalität mit dem Regime erreicht werden. So betonte die Propaganda, dass kein Deutscher sich nur als Besucher der Spiele fühlen solle, sondern dass jeder Deutsche in sich das Bewusstsein haben solle, Träger und damit Teilnehmer der Spiele zu sein. Mit der Parole „Olympia – eine nationale Aufgabe“, von Propagandaminister Joseph Goebbels und Innenminister Wilhelm Frick deklamiert, wurden die Deutschen in gewünschter Richtung auf die Olympischen Spiele vorbereitet. Einem Olympia-Propaganda-Ausschuss und dem ihm angeschlossenen Amt für Sportwerbung oblag die gesamte Propaganda. In einer Heftreihe wurden dem Volk die teilweise komplizierten Regeln der Wettbewerbe erläutert. Als besonderer Aspekt der Propaganda galt die fahrbare Olympia-Wanderausstellung, die ein Jahr lang durch Deutschland zog und in fast hundert Städten zu sehen war. Daneben wurde mit Plakaten, Prospekten, Olympiazeitungen, Filmen und Diavorträgen im In- und Ausland für die Spiele und für Deutschland geworben. Im Ausland lockten die Filialen der Reichsbahnzentrale für den deutschen Reiseverkehr mit üppig aufgemachten Schaufensterdekorationen zu einem Besuch Deutschlands anlässlich der Spiele. Auf besondere Zustimmung stieß die Reduzierung der Fahrpreise für Eisenbahnfahrten nach Deutschland um 60 Prozent. Wenige Wochen vor Eröffnung der Sommerspiele wurde die deutsche Bevölkerung aufgerufen, durch besonders zuvorkommendes und höfliches Verhalten gegenüber den Gästen der Olympischen Spiele „alle Vorurteile gegenüber dem deutschen Volk aus der Welt zu schaffen“. Das propagandistische Hauptereignis aber waren die Sommerspiele selber. Gegen alle Mahnungen des IOC, die Gastgeberrolle nicht zur Selbstdarstellung zu missbrauchen, nutzte das Regime alles, um mit einem „propagandistischen Gesamtkunstwerk“ sich selbst gut in Szene zu setzen, mit begeisterten Volksmassen Ekstase und Einigkeit von Volk und Führer zu demonstrieren. Mit Rahmenveranstaltungen wie Theater- und Opernaufführungen, dem von Carl Diem geschaffenen Festspiel „Olympische Jugend“, verschiedenen Kunstausstellungen, der Deutschlandausstellung und sportlichen Begleitveranstaltungen wollten die nationalsozialistischen Machthaber der Welt die Größe und Bedeutung Deutschlands vorhalten, alle bisherigen Olympischen Spiele übertrumpfen und sich als friedliebend und weltoffen darstellen. Die Zwiespältigkeit des Systems offenbarte sich allerdings in der zynischen und skrupellosen Art, mit der die Nationalsozialisten vor den Gästen die wahren Zustände in Deutschland schönfärbten. Mit flaggen- und girlandengeschmückten Häusern und Straßen wurde eine perfekte Fassade aufgebaut, um den Eindruck eines ordentlichen, sauberen, zivilen und sozialen Deutschlands zu vermitteln. Um die internationalen Gäste über die fortwährende Diskriminierung und Verfolgung der Juden in Deutschland zu täuschen, veranlasste Karl Ritter von Halt, der Organisator der Winterspiele, die Entfernung aller Schilder mit der Aufschrift „Juden unerwünscht“. In der Hitlerjugend sang man deshalb Folker Siegert, Diethard Aschoff: Grenzgänge: Menschen und Schicksale zwischen jüdischer, christlicher und deutscher Identität : Festschrift für Diethard Aschoff (Band 11 von Münsteraner judaistische Studien), LIT Verlag Münster, 2002, ISBN 3-8258-5856-1, S. 279 ( ) Jede judenfeindliche Äußerung sollte während der Spiele unterbleiben. Vor dem Erscheinen musste jede Ausgabe der antisemitischen Wochenzeitung „Der Stürmer“ der Polizeidienststelle des Bayerischen Staatsministeriums des Innern zur Prüfung vorgelegt werden. Redakteure, die gegen diese Anordnung verstießen und weiterhin antisemitische Hetzkampagnen publizierten, wurden in Schutzhaft genommen. Die „Prestigeveranstaltung Olympische Spiele“ sollte dadurch nicht gefährdet werden. War die nationalsozialistische Propaganda bei den Winterspielen bemüht, jedes Anzeichen von Antisemitismus zu vermeiden, so wurden kurz vor Eröffnung der Sommerspiele die in Berlin lebenden Roma und Sinti an den Stadtrand nach Marzahn gebracht. Während die NS-Propaganda das „Weltfriedensfest“ feierte, entstand nahe Berlin zeitgleich das Konzentrationslager Sachsenhausen. Die Nationalsozialisten haben das Instrument der Propaganda offensichtlich gekonnt eingesetzt, denn viele Gäste und Funktionäre sahen während der Olympischen Spiele nur das, was sie sehen sollten. Im Auftrag des Reichsministeriums für Volksaufklärung und Propaganda hielt Sven Hedin die Ansprache Sport als Erzieher und drehte Leni Riefenstahl den zweiteiligen Dokumentarfilm „Olympia“ über die Sommerspiele von 1936, der zu den bekanntesten Filmen des Nationalsozialismus gehört. Bei der Eröffnungsfeier der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1936 in Berlin sowie der Winterspiele 1936 in Garmisch-Partenkirchen bejubelten die Zuschauer die Olympiamannschaften beim Eintritt in das Stadion, als die Athleten den rechten Arm hoben und zum vermeintlichen Hitlergruß ausstreckten. Was zu dieser Zeit allerdings kaum jemand wusste war, dass diese Ehrerbietung mit dem ausgestreckten Arm auch der Olympische Gruß war. Auch wirtschaftlich waren die Olympischen Spiele für Deutschland ein großer Erfolg. Bei Gesprächen in der Wolfsschanze verkündete Hitler am 12. April 1942, dass die Spiele eine halbe Milliarde Devisen eingebracht hätten. Bei den Berliner Banken wurden während der Olympischen Spiele 23 Millionen Devisen eingewechselt, außerdem mussten alle Ausländer ihre Eintrittskarten in Devisen bezahlen. Der Erlös der Eintrittskarten brachte 9.034.442,79 Reichsmark, die Gesamteinnahmen sind jedoch unbekannt. Eine Karte zum Ringen oder Polo kostete eine Reichsmark, zu den Leichtathletikveranstaltungen oder der Baseball-Vorführung etwa vier Reichsmark. Insgesamt wurden fast 3,8 Millionen Eintrittskarten verkauft. Die Organisationskosten beliefen sich auf etwa 6,5 Millionen Reichsmark, außerdem investierte die Stadt Berlin 16,5 Millionen Reichsmark in den Ausbau der Infrastruktur und fast 100 Millionen Reichsmark in den Bau der Sportanlagen. Was die „reinen“ Olympiakosten angeht, gab es laut Carl Diem einen Überschuss von 4,5 Millionen Reichsmark. Berichterstattung thumb|Infobild des Fernsehsenders „Paul Nipkow“ Erstmals wurden die Olympischen Spiele direkt im Rundfunk übertragen. 41 Rundfunkgesellschaften waren zugelassen, es gab 68 Übertragungsstätten und 3000 Sendungen in 40 Ländern. Ein Sonderdienst des Deutschen Kurzwellensenders verbreitete die Olympia-Nachrichten mit Ausnahme von Australien auf allen Kontinenten. Auch das Fernsehen hatte Premiere. Aus dem Olympiastadion übertrug eine Farnsworth-Kamera 15 Sendungen mit einer Gesamtzeit von 19 Stunden. Im Schwimmstadion war das Ikonoskop der Reichspost installiert. Erstmals in der Sportgeschichte wurden die Schwimmer unter Wasser aufgenommen. Der Fernsehsender Paul Nipkow sendete täglich von 10:00 bis 12:00 und von 15:00 bis 19:00 Uhr. In 138 Stunden wurden so 175 Wettkämpfe übertragen. Die Zahl der privaten Empfänger war allerdings gering, weil kaum jemand einen Fernseher besaß. Stattdessen gab es in Berlin 25 Fernsehstuben, in Leipzig zwei und in Potsdam eine. In diesen zählte man 162.228 zahlende Besucher. Insgesamt waren ungefähr 1800 Journalisten akkreditiert. Da die Pressekarten unpersönlich und übertragbar waren, ist es jedoch nicht möglich, die exakte Zahl der anwesenden Journalisten zu nennen. Namentlich erfasst wurden 700 ausländische Journalisten aus 58 Staaten. In Berlin waren 117 Fotografen bei den Wettbewerben anwesend. Der Reichssportverlag veröffentlichte vom 21. Juli bis zum 19. August insgesamt 30 Ausgaben der „Olympia-Zeitung“, die über die aktuellen Olympia-Ereignisse berichteten. 1937 gab das Organisationskomitee einen zweiteiligen offiziellen Bericht heraus. In deutscher und englischer Fassung wurden darin auf mehr als 1200 Seiten alle Informationen zu den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1936 in Berlin veröffentlicht. Sonstiges Nach den Olympischen Spielen 1936 hatte Hitler im September 1937 bekanntgegeben, dass Berlin die letzte Olympiade gewesen sei, an der Deutschland als Land teilgenommen hat. In Zukunft, so meinte er, würden in Nürnberg die großartigsten Sportveranstaltungen der Welt und die größten Sportwettkämpfe, die je stattgefunden haben, in eigener Regie unter uns abgehalten werden. Hinter Hitlers Aussage steckte nicht nur eine Phantasterei. Bereits Ende November 1936 wurde eine Verfügung unterzeichnet, der zufolge unter der Schirmherrschaft der SA künftig sogenannte Nationalsozialistische Kampfspiele stattfinden sollten. Diese Kampfspiele waren also eine Art nationale Olympiade und als Fortsetzung bzw. Ersatz der Olympischen Spiele gedacht. Albert Speer setzte Hitler im Laufe des Jahres 1937 davon in Kenntnis, dass die bisherigen Planungen für das Deutsche Stadion nicht mit den olympischen Maßen konform sei. Daraufhin erhielt er von Hitler eine Rückantwort, das dies ganz unwichtig sei, da nach 1940, so meinte Hitler, die Olympische Spiele für alle Zeiten in Deutschland stattfinden würden und zwar in diesem jenen Stadion. Und wie das Sportfeld bemessen sei, so fuhr er fort, das bestimmen dann wir!Die Tagebücher des Joseph Goebbels, Band III, 1935-1939, Piper Verlag, Seite 1124, Fußnote 116 Literatur * Gustav Rau: Die Reitkunst der Welt an den Olympischen Spielen 1936. Olms, Berlin 1978, ISBN 3-487-08156-3 * Friedrich Bohlen: Die XI. Olympischen Spiele Berlin 1936. Pahl-Rugenstein, Köln 1979, ISBN 3-7609-5016-7 * Jürgen Bellers: Berichte des Reichspropagandaministeriums. LIT, Münster 1985, ISBN 3-88660-193-5 * Richard D. Mandell, The Nazi Olympics, University of Illinois Press 1987, ISBN 0-252-01325-5 * Volker Kluge: Olympische Sommerspiele. Die Chronik Teil 1. Athen 1896 – Berlin 1936. Sportverlag, Berlin 1997, ISBN 3-328-00715-6 * Reinhard Rürup: Die Olympischen Spiele und der Nationalsozialismus. Argon, Berlin 1996, ISBN 3-87024-350-3 * Volker Boch: Die Olympischen Spiele unter Berücksichtigung des jüdischen Sports. Hartung-Gorre, Konstanz 2002, ISBN 3-89649-819-3 * Susanne Dost: Das Olympische Dorf 1936 im Wandel der Zeit. Neddermeyer, Berlin 2003, ISBN 3-933254-12-4 * The Nazi Olympics: sport, politics and appeasement in the 1930s, hg. von Arnd Krüger, Univ. of Illinois Press, 2003, ISBN 0-252-02815-5 * Ewald Grothe: Die Olympischen Spiele von 1936 – Höhepunkt der NS-Propaganda? In: Geschichte in Wissenschaft und Unterricht 59 (2008), S. 291-307. Weblinks * Objekte im Deutschen Sport & Olympia Museum zu den Olympischen Spielen 1936 in Berlin * Olympia-Statistik * Alle Olympischen Standorte und Medaillengewinner * Seite des Deutschen Historischen Museums * Seite des IOC (englisch) * Ehemaliges Olympisches Dorf Dallgow Elstal – Sehr viele Bilder und Informationen zum Olympischen Dorf von 1936 auf geschichtsspuren.de (vormals lostplaces.de * Historisches Olympisches Dorf während der XI. Olympischen Sommerspiele 1936 in Berlin * Fernseh-Programmablauf der Eröffnungsfeier am 1. August 1936 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Olympische Sommerspiele 1936 Kategorie:Sportveranstaltung 1936 Kategorie:Berliner Geschichte (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Sport im Deutschen Reich (1933–1945) Kategorie:Sportveranstaltung in Berlin ab:Берлин 1936 an:Chuegos Olimpicos de Berlín 1936 az:1936 Yay Olimpiya Oyunları cy:Gemau Olympaidd yr Haf 1936 da:Sommer-OL 1936 en:1936 Summer Olympics es:Juegos Olímpicos de Berlín 1936 io:Olimpiala Ludi en Berlin, 1936 it:Giochi della XI Olimpiade ja:ベルリンオリンピック kk:Жазғы Олимпиадалық Ойындар 1936 ky:Берлин 1936 mhr:Кеҥеж Олимпий модмаш - Берлин 1936 mn:Берлиний олимп mr:१९३६ उन्हाळी ऑलिंपिक ru:Летние Олимпийские игры 1936 sah:1936 Сайыҥҥы Олимпия онньуулара sh:Olimpijada 1936 wa:Djeus olimpikes d' esté di 1936 }}